


Answer Me

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: My return for this pairing :))
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Kudos: 2





	Answer Me

**Author's Note:**

> My return for this pairing :))

When Fabio has won it's was incredible, he finally won one race.  
He saw that Maverick was happy with him, and he couldn't stop smiling at his friend.

A little later during the night, they were going back to the hotel and to their room, when Maverick have take the hand of Fabio and bring him to his room and he started kissing him.

"You were wonderful, I can't wait that you be my teammate," says Maverick after the kiss

Fabio was surprised by the kiss and he returned the kiss, Maverick was smiling because he was thinking that his feelings for him could be returned.

They have spent the night together where Maverick has worshipped him for his victory and he said slowly that he loved him.

But he was upset when the next morning he was alone in the bed.

At the next race, it's was a little awkward because he doesn't know how to act, he was rejected.  
But in fact, Fabio was in love of him, he was just a coward, he has heard him and he panicked a little.

They still smiled at each other, but it wasn't like that and it's affected their race.

So Maverick has corner Fabio one day and they were in one room that they have close and Maverick says "Why did you leave me? Why did you avoid me? Answer me it's killing me" He was on verge of crying

And Fabio say "I was scared, I thought I didn't hear you well and I'm sorry and I panicked"

Fabio kissed Maverick and the Maverick say "You love me ?"

"Yes a lot" say Fabio

Maverick kissed him and had some tears and say "I'm so glad"


End file.
